<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>secret sharingan by MagnusTesla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044883">secret sharingan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla'>MagnusTesla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iruka Week 2021 - Drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Iruka Week, Iruka Week 2021, Light Angst, Revealing of secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of his grief, Sasuke discovers he isn't as alone as he'd believed.</p><p>Written for Iruka Week 2021 | Day 7: Kekkei Genkai</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iruka Week 2021 - Drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Iruka Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>secret sharingan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of my many, many headcanons is that Iruka is a secret Uchiha. So here it is in drabble form. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What would you know about it?” Sasuke spits, fists clenched tightly against his sides. He levels a glare at Iruka, then at Kakashi. “My family are all <em>dead</em>, so don’t pretend you care.”</p><p>Iruka sighs, places his mug on the kitchen table, and when he looks up again at Sasuke, Iruka's Sharingan eyes are blood-red and swirling lazily.</p><p>“I lost my family too,” Iruka admits. “My adoptive parents when the Kyūbi levelled the village, and then everyone else during the massacre.” He reaches across the table, takes Sasuke’s hand and squeeze gently. “But, we still have each other, little cousin.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to 42 for looking this over for me!</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! ♡ I appreciate <em> every </em>single kudos and comment. Your comments fuel me to keep writing! </p><p>Find me on Discord (MagnusTesla#8289) or <a href="https://magnustesla.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>